


The magic word

by aniay



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniay/pseuds/aniay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with a problem he can't take care of by himself, Bumblebee needs to ask for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The magic word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tfanonkink, betaed by ultharkitty

It usually started with an itch. An itch that was easy to ignore until it turned into throbbing of energy in his spark that slowly grew until the charge became unbearable, and Bumblebee had to resort to self facing. It was usually enough to discharge so that he could function again. But now, the urge to face hit him like Ultra Magnus' hammer between the optics, and left him gasping and trembling, his spark aching for release, his spike instantly pressurized, and his valve lubricating.

Bumblebee was grateful for the privacy of his quarters. Sending a locking code to his door he sprawled on the ground, one hand on his spike, the other teasing the entrance to his valve. In the matter of astroseconds he arched from the floor, biting his lip so as not to cry out from the overload which swept his body with its powerful current.

When he came down from the high, he realized that even though his codpiece had closed shut his spark was still throbbing with suppressed energy. What he had done hadn't been enough.

He groaned. Maybe something was wrong with him? Or this time once just wasn't enough.

After two more overloads, and with his spark still charged, his body aching for more, Bumblebee decided it was time to get someone to frag him. But who to ask?

Bulkhead was out of the question. After being friends for so long, Bee couldn't think about the green mech in that way. Optimus... while his leader was handsome and desireable... no that would just be uncomfortable. Prowl... Prowl might have understood, but Bee didn't want the ninja to see him in such a vulnerable state.

There was only one other option. Sighing Bee left his quarters, hoping that he was not going to regret his decision, his wobbly legs taking him in the direction of med bay.

Before he entered, Bumblebee was sure to plaster his most cocky smile onto his faceplates, while trying to ignore the heat rising under his codpiece.

"Hey, Doc-Bot!" Bee entered the med bay like he owned the place, earning himself an annoyed groan from Ratchet who was busy tinkering with something or other.

"What?" The red and white mech grumbled.

"Listen doc, you know about these... energy spikes in minibot frames, right?" He tried to sound confident, but failed as wave of energy rolled over his body. Bee cycled air, trying to calm down.

"Mhm." Ratchet wasn't looking at him.

"I'm having one right now and..."

"I'm sure your right hand can take care of your problem," Ratchet said. He dismissed Bee with wave of hand, and cursed profoundly at whatever contraption he was working through; Somehow his words worked their way into Bee's body and made him shiver with excitement.

"The thing is..." Bee felt another wave of heat rush to his spike. A whimper broke from his chest, but he silenced it.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Bumblebee?" Ratchet was still ignoring him, and the energy was once again accumulating, making Bee's body temperature soar. "Go bother someone else"

"I can't, Ratchet..." Bee gasped, feeling spike of energy. "I… I need your help..." The arousal was getting worse. It crawled all over his chassis like a lover's hands, waking up his sensors, his pleasure nodes tingling, his fuel pump circulating faster.

"If you can still talk that means you don't need my help." Ratchet snorted "What part of _I. Am. Busy._ Don't you understand?"

"But Ratch... Ah!" Bee have been standing until now, but then his spike pressurized under his codpiece, hitting it and making his legs give under him, forcing him down to his knees. "Please." He sounded pathetic, even in his own audios.

"Oh for the love of... Bee?"

The yellow bot whimpered again clenching his hands into fists and trying desperately not to touch himself, not to give in to the temptation. Ratchet glanced at him and his optics widened. Bee could imagine what he saw; his body was on fire, his cooling fans stalled with all the processing power Bee could muster.

"Ratchet... I need..." Bee moaned, his systems pinging him to open his codpiece. He endured and tried to get to his feet. But then his wires shifted, and it was like lover slipping his fingers into armor seams, caressing under the plating, tweaking the sensitive circuitry. The whimpering "Please," slipped from his lips, unwanted.

Ratchet harrumphed coldly. "Turn your coolers on, or you'll overheat." But his eyes was still widened, and seemed to darken with every shivering in-vent Bee took.

"Ratchet" The designation came out as moan from Bee's lips. "I want... Argh." His control slipped, optics shuttered and his cooling fans started with a roar, making him vibrate and cry out as the internal temperature sensors were assaulted with the cooler air.

Ratchet regarded him coolly. He crossed his arms on his chest, and Bee suddenly wanted those arms to embrace him, those white hands to touch him, those fingers to slip into the seams... He offlined his optics fighting the urge to pounce Ratchet, his hand absentmindedly running to his heated codpiece and rubbing it, but it only made things worse...

"Ratchet please, touch me..." He whimpered, afraid to online his optics... He needed it. His over-energized spark demanded release, he was so aroused.

"You want me to touch you?" Ratchet's voice sounded strained, his optics glowing, but his body staying cool.

"Yes, Ratchet, Please." Bee was loosing himself in the sensations running through him, he was running hotter with ever astrosecond. "Don't make me beg."

"Oh?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge and there was an amusement in his voice. "Maybe I want you to beg for me? Maybe I want you to tell me explicitly what you want?"

"You hate me, don't you?" Bee arched into his own hand pressed to the codpiece and cried out as it snapped open and his spike extended. "I'm desperate here, Doc, please!" Lubricant slowly dripped from his valve, and Bee spread his legs to ease the pressure, but it only made him moan as the armor plates rubbed together sending pulses of energy straight to his spark. "Be a medic, help me, please." The last word sounded desperate.

"I am a medic, but what you ask from me is far from what I have in my job description. Tell me why I should do what you're asking."

Bee couldn't help himself, he stroked his spike in a slow, light rhythm, not really caring anymore. "Look at me Ratchet, if it's beneath you to help me just use me, damned well frag me, please... Nnngh" Bee spread his legs more and, bending one leg, drove two fingers into his valve, mewling at the feeling.

Ratchet's cooling system hummed to life. "Onto the berth."

Bee tried to stand up, but he couldn't. Every movement felt like caress, making him mewl and moan, his sensors burning and begging for touch. He went to the berth on his hands and knees, aware of Ratchet's eyes fixed on his valve.

"Touch me, Ratchet, I _beg_ you... I need it."  
The medic moved only when Bee was lying on the berth. He ran his fingers up Bee's sides gently urging the yellow Bot's arms up over the head. Bee whimpered and thrashed, the delicate touch a torture. But Ratchet grabbed his arms, and he cried out, something cold binding his wrists together.

"Argh! Please! More! Ratchet!"

"Yes..." Ratchet's voice changed "There will be more, much more," His voice was deeper, vibrating within Bee's body making him arch to the invisible caress.

"Nnnngh. Touch me, frag it." Bee's spike was begging for attention, his valve quivering with anticipation.

"Ask nicely for what you want me to do."

Bee groaned in frustration, he wanted nothing more than to stop thinking and be fragged into any available surface, and Ratchet was being evil.

"Touch me, _please_ " Bee pleaded trying to sound annoyed but it turned out breathy and wanton.

"Mmmmm" Ratchet purred "That's more like it, where?"

"M... My... Spike." He uttered, feeling shame washing over him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ratchet's hand ghosted over Bee's spike but whenever he tried to arch and get any contact the medic took it away.

"Please... Ratchet; Please touch my spike." Bee _screamed_ The white hand closed around his spike and Bee screamed. He could have overloaded there and then, but Ratchet took his hand away. Bee ached, wanting more, but there was nothing. He tried to rub himself on the berth, but the cold metal was lifeless and just wasn't _enough_.

Ratchet was amused, but now his body felt hot, aroused as well.

Bee spread his legs tilting up his pelvic plating. "Ratchet, please... my valve... frag it with your fingers... please." He was whimpering, begging, he didn't care as long as Ratchet touched him.  
The medic thrust his fingers inside Bee's valve making him moan, wanting more than just the fingers.

"Mmmm so tight Bee, so _wet_ for me, should I continue?"

"Yes... Aaah! Ratchet move your fingers, please, please, please...Nnnngh!" He could feel the heat building up, his systems screaming with impending overload.

"Mmmm something more?" Ratchet teased. "You look so... tasty like that" He leered at Bee, devouring him with his eyes.

"Yes, Ratchet, why are you doing this to me... please... my horns, stroke them, and my spark cover, stroke it... No, don't stop in my valve... please, please please.... Nnnngh" Bee was whimpering begging, giving himself to Ratchet, pleading wantonly, but he didn't _fucking_ care... he ached with need... and... "Ratchet please..." He felt a shiver running along the length of his spinal strut in anticipation " F... Fuck me, Ratchet." The heat spiked his valve clenched around fingers at the human expletive... it felt so... _wrong_ to use it.

"Bad Bot, using words like that?" But Ratchet moved his fingers faster, scissoring them, spreading Bee, stretching his valve, making him ache for more.

"Fuck me! Please. I'll do anything. Just frag me, please, Ratchet."

Ratchet moaned in response, and rolled Bee to the side. Then Bee saw the red codpiece opening in front of his face. "Let's see how much of a _big_ mouth you realy are."

Without thinking Bee closed his mouth around thick white spike, trying to please the medic, wanting Ratchet to finally spike him.

Ratchet's free hand went up to the yellow helm and the medic tweaked Bee's horns, making him mewl in pleasure, encouraging him to suck harder. "Such a good little Bot but you are, sucking me like that," Ratchet purred "Do you still want me to screw you?"

Another human expletive, and Bee was moaning around the spike, arching into Ratchet's fingers...

Ratchet withdrew from his mouth and looked at Bee. "Mmmmm I'll store the recording of this day... my pretty Bot." He withdrew his fingers from Bee's valve, digits dripping with the lubricant making yellow Bot whimper in loss, and spread his legs as though asking for more. Ratchet traced his fingers along Bee's lip and gasped as Bee sucked them into his mouth, licking, nipping, and moaning around them. With greater force than Bee ever expected, Ratchet flipped him onto his front, raising his aft. He scrambled up the berth and the medic licked at his valve, the warm glossa lapping the dribbling lubricant, making Bee cry out.

"Please, more, f... fuck me, Ratchet. Please, I can't take it anymore, please... please..." Bee moaned and whimpered and begged and then _screamed_ as Ratchet drove into his valve, the thick spike stretching him, burning, moving inside him, and Bee was bucking, moving, and begging for more, because if he begged Ratchet would move and frag him, senseless into the berth. "Harder!" The feelings was making him dizzy with their intensity.

"Yes..." Ratchet pounded into him, but it still wasn't enough.

"More Ratchet... fuck, please, more." Bee was spiraling towards overload faster than ever the pleasure tightening in his abdomen, entangling his spark, making him quiver and moan and whimper. And then he _exploded_ with the heat and, energy and light, the overload claiming him, making him scream, his sensors flaring with ecstasy, systems going into overdrive. He could feel Ratchet spilling transfluid inside him, the searing sensation crashing his CPU with its force.

For an astroseconds he was blind and numb, but then his systems rebooted into satisfying feeling of low energy levels, the charge in his spark nonexistent, his body spent.

"Not bad for an old-timer Doc-Bot." Bee teased and immediately regretted it as Ratchet rapped him on the head with... something.

"Ouch, what for?"

"For being an obnoxious little glitch, and for neglecting your health status... when was the last time you interfaced?"

"Three minutes and... OUCH! Fine! I don't remember okay..."

"You slaggin well know your frame types have problems with charges building up your sparks, you should release it before it becomes an issue, so _'face_ more, you obnoxious glitch."

"Mmm you threatening or offering... OUCH! Will you stop hitting me; I'm not into abuse you know?" Bee felt whatever was binding his hands freeing them. He rubbed at his wrists and looked at Ratchet who was, unsurprisingly, sneering.

"After what you showed me today, I'd argue with that."

"Oh frag you..." Bee jumped down from the berth and cursed when his legs wobbled under him, and a spike of pain run through his valve.  
"Damn, it hurts, and there's no way Prime's going to let me skip tomorrow's patrol."

"Mhhmpf" Ratchet responded, and when Bee looked back the medic appeared to be deep in recharge.

"Old-timer" Bee snorted lightly.

"Obnoxious ill-mannered glitch." Ratchet harrumphed, and Bee roared with laughter.

He couldn't see that the grumpy medic was smiling widely before recharge claimed his processor, his usual scowl once again took over his features.

//END//

 


End file.
